


Steamy Encounters

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [5]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Carol Danvers and Jessica Drew kick things up in the steam room. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew
Series: Marvelous Encounters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Kudos: 4





	Steamy Encounters

**Steamy Encounters(Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel and Jessica Drew/Spider Woman)**  
Two buxom beautiful superheroines found their way into each other’s arms, after a long hard battle. HYDRA, always HYDRA, except when it was AIM. Regardless, Carol Danvers and Jessica Drew indulged each other in an extremely steamy makeout session. The dark-haired beauty, Jessica, sought the inside of Carol’s mouth with her tongue. Carol returned fire, with both of them palming at each other’s tits and breasts. Both of them were mouth-watering.

The fact they ended up in a steam room just made things even hotter. It necessitated the need to get clothes off. Jessica’s pheromones pumped wildly and had a nice effect on Carol. Very slowly, Jessica worked Carol’s uniform off and revealed her breasts. Carol let out a cry of passion as Jessica’s hands worked over her.

“Jessica!”

Oh, yes, Carol crying her name made Jessica’s loins tingle. She decided to do likewise to Carol and dive down to suck her breasts. Carol cried out in pleasure and Jessica knew she was doing the right think. She knew she had Carol wrapped around her finger

More of Carol’s uniform came down and it dropped around her ankles. Jessica’s roaming hand stroked circles around Carol’s hot pussy. Oh, she closed her eyes, and could feel the pleasure. Jessica leaned in and fingers pushed against her from the other side. A few swipes of Jessica’s fingers and now they were deep inside of Carol. Carol leaned back and bucked her hips forward. She wanted, needed this. She needed those fingers deep inside of her and Jessica was more than happy to give them to her.

Jessica returned to sucking on Carol’s tits when she fingered her. Oh, she could disappear between those DD-Cup globes all day long. Those tantalizing chest melons drove Jessica wild. In the same way, which she was sure her body drove both men and women completely wild.

The heat only increased, with Jessica tugging and twisting on Carol’s nipples while she fingered her. Jessica kissed up Carol’s neck and breathed in her ear.

“Going to cum, babe?”

Oh, Jessica fucking knew Carol was. Carol’s insides liquified with the fingers deep inside of her. Jessica knew precisely all of the right buttons to push and now she was tweaking Carol in all of the right ways. The buxom blonde superheroine lost it completely all over Jessica’s fingers.

Slowly, seductively, Jessica Drew pulled her fingers out, and licked them, completely of Carol’s juices. Her eyes locked onto Carol, and dared her to do something.

Carol did and used her strength to send Jessica up against the wall. With a big smile, Carol ripped through Jessica’s uniform and released her breasts to the world. Carol just smiled when she lightly stroked and palmed Jessica’s glorious, glorious tits and then move down to plant kisses on her body.

Jessica’s heavenly pussy deserved to be worshipped. Carol dove mouth first down into her womanhood and began to go to work. And Jessica, Jessica tightened her hands around Carol’s head and had been electrified for this one. Oh, yes, her toes were curling and lust, lust just built through her body. Jessica breathed in and out from what Carol was doing to her and made her scream out in pleasure. 

Carol knew her way around a pussy and knew each motion to drive Jessica completely mad. Jessica placed her hand on the back of Carol’s head and guided her face all the way down. Carol devoured her pussy and ensured she was feasting upon her glorious cunt. Her hips worked up and down all the way.

Jessica let out another cry. 

“Carol!”

The sound of her own name spoken by this gorgeous bitch just spurred Carol on completely. Mindless lust caused her to react and devour Jessica’s pussy. And Jessica, oh she loved this. Loved every single moment of Carol’s tongue dancing and dipping into her. She enjoyed the pussy eating and it got more and more prominent until Jessica could not hold back. Jessica had to cum, she just had to. 

Jessica spurted like a fountain, directly into Carol’s mouth. Carol leaned down and devoured the sweet juices from her lover. Jessica tightened her grip around the back of Carol’s head and continued to guide her way all the way in. She was really getting a good taste of this pussy.

Spider Woman collapsed on the nearby bench. And Carol rose up. The two met with a kiss, with Carol and Jessica enjoying each other. Carol’s tongue drove deep into Jessica’s mouth where the two of them enjoyed the aftertaste of Jessica after Carol went down on her.

Groping hands reached around and touched both of them. Carol and Jessica tightened their grip around each other’s breasts and then their asses. They very slowly worked all the way over, with Carol’s fingers popping deep into Jessica’s rear end from behind. And then Jessica returned the favor. Both ladies finger-fucked each other’s asses while they ground their pussies together.

Oh this was starting to get hot and heavy. Carol dove in return the favor from earlier and suck Jessica’s breasts hard. Eac kiss, each nibble, each suck, just brought her completely to the edge. And Jessica’s fingers only dug deep into her ass. And their lips ground together to add to the trifecta.

Never had Jessica Drew been so sexually defeated. Her entire mind went haywire and buzzed from this one. Carol hit all of the right buttons and showed Jessica a damn good time. And that damn good time was going to send her over the edge with pleasure. Jessica’s lips oozed all over the place when Carol ground up and down on her. Oh, she was close, both of them were. 

The slow torture of Carol on Jessica began. Their bodies had been soaked with sweat and not just because they were having this little sexual escapade in the steam room. Carol worked all three of fingers inside of Jessica’s ass while she worked her hips around her in circular motions. 

The clit of the Spider Woman flared. Captain Marvel sent little energy pulses against her which made her lose it. A pity they did not have any toys in this steam room, but they were doing just fine without them, thank you very much. Carol’s skilled fingers moved down, and stimulated every inch of Jessica’s body until her hips were working back and forth. She slammed down against her extremely hard.

Almost there. Almost at the end. Jessica closed her eyes and could feel that moment of time just gripping her. Her body turned and twisted and lust, lust built through her body. Carol guided her hand against Jessica’s rear end, succulent and slappable. Oh, yes, she slapped down hard on it to make Jessica’s body completely quiver. The lust which built down through her only increased the closer they got to the breaking point. And then that’s when it hit.

Both heroines came at the same time. Carol and Jessica rubbed their pussies together. Lust inflamed their actions when they toyed with each other. Their hands moved and groped each other with increasingly regularity. Their bodies heated up and gushed, with pure passion and fire. 

Carol leaned against Jessica and finger-banged her to a finish. Two sets of fingers, one in Jessica’s ass and the other rammed in her pussy sent her eyes rolling back.

“Overdid it, didn’t I?”

Jessica flashed Carol a goofy smile. 

“A little bit, but I didn’t mind.”

The two found themselves in a kiss, with their libidios magically recharged for another round. Or ten. Jessica Drew and Carol Danvers could not keep their hands off of each other.   
**End.**


End file.
